<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Alright by ackjje7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605180">Be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackjje7/pseuds/ackjje7'>ackjje7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:16:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackjje7/pseuds/ackjje7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin kick Kyungsoo out, even though they were going to get married.</p><p>Chanyeol comes and save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ChanSoo, KaiSoo, SeBaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin pushed Kyungsoo off the bed.<br/>
“Why are you here?” Jongin yelled.<br/>
Kyungsoo woke up, startled. He looked up at Jongin from the floor.<br/>
“Why are you here, Kyungsoo?” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo from his arm and dragged him towards the door.<br/>
“I- we-” Kyungsoo cried.<br/>
“Get the fuck out,” Jongin pushed Kyungsoo out of their shared room.<br/>
Once Jongin closed Kyungsoo out of the room, he slowly picked himself up, and the clothes Jongin threw at him. Kyungsoo slowly pulled on his clothes, before limping out of their house. Well, more like Jongin’s house now.</p><p>6 years later -</p><p>“Sungho,” Kyungsoo signed as he picked up his son.<br/>
“Mommy, look!” Sungho pointed towards the sea.<br/>
“Isn't it beautiful?” Kyungsoo kissed his little boy.<br/>
“Of course it is, like my two boys here,” Kyungsoo’s husband walked up behind the three.<br/>
“Daddy!” Sungho screeched before squirming out of Kyungsoo’s grip to get to the taller.<br/>
“Baby” Chanyeol crouched down and hugged the little boy, “ How is my boy? Are you being nice to mommy?”<br/>
“Yes! Mommy said you were going to take us to the amusement park after you got back from your meeting!” Sungho pouted at Chanyeol.<br/>
“Of course! Anything for my baby!” Chanyeol lifted up Sungho and kissed his cheeks.<br/>
Chanyeol walked over to where Kyungsoo was watching them and hugged the smaller male.<br/>
“Thank you Yeollie! This is so pretty,” Kyungsoo hugged the taller back.<br/>
“Anything for the two of you. I’m going to miss seeing you both when I go to Korea for the weekend,” Chanyeol whined.<br/>
“But it's good for you. Plus mom and dad want to see you. Go see them,” Kyungsoo took Sungho from Chanyeol.<br/>
“Yeah but what about you two? Here alone, not even knowing the language. We traveled so much, I was thinking about settling back down in Korea.”<br/>
The three walked towards the beach, letting Sungho run around.<br/>
“But what about your business?” Kyungsoo pouted.<br/>
As much as settling down in Korea would be the best for the three, especially Sungho, Chanyeol also had a business to run.<br/>
“I will make adjustments! I will get a permanent office in Seoul, and buy us a house. We can still travel, but when Sungho is on vacation from school,” Chanyeol looked over at Kyungsoo.<br/>
“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden to you, or let Sungho be one either,” Kyungsoo leaned into Chanyeol.<br/>
“Baby, you and Sungho are not a burden to me,” Chanyeol pulled kyungsoo into a tight side hug, “you will never be one to me. I just want you both close to me. I don’t want to be far from either of you, and I think it will be the best for us both!”<br/>
Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, worried about going back to Korea. But Chanyeol saw through him, kissed his forehead and assured the younger that everything would be fine.</p><p>“Sungho, please put on your sweater. It’s going to be cold on the plane,” Kyungsoo sighed as Sungho shook his head and cried.<br/>
“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol smiled at Sungho before picking him up,”Baby, please, put on your sweater. Mommy and daddy don’t want you to catch a cold.”<br/>
Sungho nodded, even thought it was hot here in California. He needed to listen. Plus, mommy was looking so sad, and Sungho did not want to make his mom look worse.<br/>
“Mommy, I’m sorry,” Sungho sniffed as he put on his sweater.<br/>
“It’s okay, baby,” Kyungsoo smiled at his baby boy. How could he ever be mad at his baby when that was the only thing that kept him from living.<br/>
“Come here,” Chanyeo sat down next to Kyungsoo and held his hand, “maybe tomorrow we can go  visit grandma and grandpa at the farm! And see the animals there!”<br/>
“Really? Like the one that Uncle Baekhyun has?” Sungho jumped in excitement.<br/>
Last summer, when they all went to Korea, Chanyeol had introduced the two to Baekhyun, his childhood friend. Baekhyun and his husband Sehun lived on a farm, with many animals and adoptive children.<br/>
“Yes, like those! I think grandma and grandpa will be very happy to see you!” Chanyeol said.<br/>
“Mommy! What about grandma and grandpa that made you?” Sungho asked.<br/>
Kyungsoo looked at Sungho with tears.<br/>
“Uh..” Kyungsoo didn’t want to tell Sungho that he was disowned when he was pregnant with Sungho.<br/>
“Mommy’s parents aren’t here with us,” Chanyeol cut in. He knew everything that happened, and that’s why they were there.<br/>
“Really? I’m sorry Mommy,” Sungho hugged Kyungsooo.<br/>
“It’s okay, baby,” Kyungsoo kissed Sungho.<br/>
They all sat there until their plane was called.</p><p>Once they all got into their seats on the plane, and their plane left California, Kyungsoo moved so he was laying on Chanyeol’s lap.<br/>
“Thank you Yeol.. You didn’t have to lie,” Kyungsoo whispered.<br/>
“Like, I said when we got married, I would protect you and make sure you would never cry. Your past is something that you should come out to when it's the right time for you,” Chanyeol let his fingers go through Kyungsoo’s hair, “And I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart.</p><p>-</p><p>6 years before</p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t know where to go. Jongin kicked him out, his parents threw him out. Where to go.</p><p>Kyungsoo lifted his luggage and walked down the streets of Seoul, until he was in the forgotten lot in a different neighborhood. It was a lot that he had always gone to when he was at his lowest. And this was below his lowest point. He couldn’t go anywhere. He had no family, no friends and was lost.</p><p>Kyungsoo layed down on the grass, before closing his eyes. Maybe he was in a bad nightmare and was just dreaming. Maybe this wasn’t happening to him.</p><p>When Kyungsoo woke up he was still laying on the grass. He was still homeless. Still had no family.</p><p>Kyungsoo looked through his phone until he stopped at one contact.</p><p>Park Chanyeol</p><p>Chanyeol… His best friend since highschool, that cut ties with him because of Jongin.. But Jongin wasn’t there any more… He didn’t need to listen to this man that kicked him out.</p><p>Chanyeol picked up the phone after the third ring. “Kyungsoo?” He sounded surprised.</p><p>“Hi Chanyeol.. I know it's been a year since we last talked, and I am so sorry.. I just have nowhere to go right now and I need a place to stay until I-” Kyungsoo choked out his words.</p><p>“Where are you? I can come right now,” Chanyeol cut him off.</p><p>“You know where you found me freshman year?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll be there in twenty,” it sounded like the car engine turned on.</p><p>“Could.. Could you also just stay on the phone until you get here?” Kyungsoo asked quietly.</p><p>“Yes, yes I will. Just stay strong until I get there,” Chanyeol pleaded.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded, knowing that Chanyeol couldn’t see but understood.</p><p>Chanyeol was walking through the grass within fifteen minutes, looking for Kyungsoo. He saw Kyungsoo, looking so small and pale.</p><p>“Kyung?” Chanyeol called out to the younger boy, who turned his head towards him.</p><p>Chanyeol ran up to Kyungsoo, feeling his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep here? You are so cold. We need to get you to a hospital,” Chanyeol lift Kyungsoo in one arm and his suitcase in the other.<br/>
“No, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo mumbled.</p><p>“No, you aren’t. Let’s get you to the hospital, okay,” Chanyeol said, not wanting to argue with Kyungsoo.</p><p>Chanyeol called his parents, and told them that he would come home after Kyungsoo was out of the hospital. They even told him to bring Kyungsoo over.</p><p>Kyungsoo woke up to seeing Chanyeol sleeping on the couch. He tried to lift himself up, but he couldn’t feel his arms.</p><p>“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo called out. The taller woke up instantly, getting up and walking towards the younger.</p><p>“Did you need anything? The doctors said you aren’t in the best health to be alone, so I stayed. I hope you are fine, and your baby. Also where is Jongin?-” Chanyeol kept asking Kyungsoo so many questions, not letting him answer any.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo patted the seat next to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol sat down on the bed.</p><p>“No, I should be the one sorry… I called and probably took you away from important matters-” Kyungsoo sniffed.</p><p>“No no, nothing will be more important than our friendship!” Chanyeol smiled.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded looking down at his hands, which were now in his lap.</p><p>“Do you want to tell me what happened? Also you can stay with me after you get discharged tomorrow,” Chanyeol ran his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair.</p><p>“You… You know how Jongin told me that he wanted to get married with me? And wanted to start something with me? That was all a lie. He started coming home late, and I saw him with a “friend” but I know it was more than a friend because he was out longer than usual. And then he made me stop contacting you guys.. And… And then one day after he came home drunk, and.. And… made me.. Do it… He kicked me out… told me… To get out… We called off everything. And soon.. I found out I was pregnant. My parents didn’t even know I was getting married… And they also kicked me out after I found out I was..” Kyungsoo cried. He felt like a disappointment, worthless, like shit. The worst human being alive. He shouldn’t even be alive.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, I am so sorry for all that..” Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo close to his chest.<br/>
“I feel like shit,” Kyungsoo admitted. Chanyeol was his best friend. The only one who was there when anything bad happened.</p><p>“And it’s okay. You rve to feel however you are feeling because of everything that has happened to you,” Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo even closer. The younger hugged him back.</p><p>“I don’t know if I'm going to keep it,” Kyungsoo quietly admitted.</p><p>“No, keep him or her,” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo. He knew his morals and he knew Kyungsoo would regret it, and would do something dumb to himself.</p><p>“But…” Kyungsoo teared up.</p><p>“No. Kyungsoo, you promised you would never do what your mom did to any of your siblings that could have been here today. I do not want you to regret anything and attempt,” Chanteik said sternly. </p><p>Kyungsoo nodded, before leaning into Chanyeol.</p><p>The next day, when Kyungsoo was discharged, Chanyeol was there to help pay for everything, to listen to what the doctors had to say about Kyungsoo’s health. What to do to make sure the baby inside Kyungsoo was healthy.</p><p>“Are you hungry? I know hospital food is bad,” Chanyeol chuckled.</p><p>“Uh.. Okay” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“What are you craving?” Chanyeol looked over at Kyungsoo before back at the roads.</p><p>“Soup? Maybe something spicy? I don’t know?” Kyungsoo looked over at Chanyeol with helplessness.</p><p>“It’s okay! I will eat anything!” Chanyeol smiled.</p><p>They drove for some time before stopping in front of a restaurant. It was a traditional korean restaurant.</p><p>“I was going to meet a client here but cancel it,” Chanyeol chuckled.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo felt bad. Maybe he shouldn't have called Chanyeol.</p><p>“No! No, it's fine! You are definitely more important than that meeting! Plus I could reschedule that meeting!” Chanyeol smiled, “But wait here!”<br/>
Chanyeol got out of the car first, closing the door before walking to Kyungsoo’s side of the car.</p><p>“Come on,” Chanyeol gave his hand out to kyungsoo.</p><p>“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo looked around.</p><p>“It's fine! I come here all the time!” Chanyeol took Kyungsoo's hand and pulled him out, “It will be fun!” </p><p>Chanyeol walked next to Kyungsoo, keeping the younger at a close distance. As they entered the building, Kyungsoo saw Jongin, sitting down with another male.</p><p>“Chan,” Kyungsoo turned away into the elders chest.</p><p>Once Chanyeol saw what Kyungsoo saw, they turned around. Chanyeol used his bigger figure to hide Kyungsoo from anyone. Kyungsoo clutch onto Chanyeol’s sweater sleeve as the two walked back towards the car.</p><p>“I’m sorry Kyung,” Chanyeol wrapped his arm around the younger.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. You didn’t know,” Kyungsoo flashed a smile towards him.</p><p>Chanyeol then took Kyungsoo to the gas station, getting food there. After they had their food, they walked down the river.</p><p>“What have you been up to though?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“After I graduated, I auditioned to be an idol. I was a trainee for a few months before I was able to debut. After I debuted, it was only a few months after that, that my company disbanded my group. Currently, I am producing and being a CEO of my own company. Today, I was meeting a potential artist, but as I said, I rescheduled it,” Chanyeol walked closer to Kyungsoo.</p><p>“That’s nice, but sad. How was your group though? Were they cool?” Kyungsoo beamed.</p><p>“They were like brothers! We all keep in contact though! They do want to come together soon, and make our own music. You need to meet Sehun! He is so sweaty! I don’t know if you remember Baekhyun, but he was also there! Surprised how small this world could be! You need to meet the whole group!” Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>“I would love to meet them!” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“What have you been doing? Other than what happened..” Chanyeol carefully asked.</p><p>“I.. After I graduated, I moved in with Jong.. And then he forced me to stay inside most of the time. I found a job, but he quickly threw a fit so I am jobless. I don’t really have much to do…” Kyungsoo pouted.</p><p>“That sucks.. Also, mom wanted me to invite you over when you got out. She knows, and she feels like.. It's okay that you are where you are. She wants to see you though, I think she likes me more than you,” Chanyeol chuckled.</p><p>“I love your mom though! She is so cute and such a soccer mom,” Kyungsoo laughed.</p><p>The two talked all night, about everything and anything. Once they decided to go back to Chanyeol’s apartment, it was midnight.</p><p>“I am sorry if the place is a mess, I never come home, since I am always at my studio. My parents helped fund my studio, so it's in  the cities,” Chanyeol opened the door.</p><p>The apartment was one bedroom, with the living room and kitchen connecting. There were a few clothes laying around, but Chanyeol picked it up right away.</p><p>“It's cozy,” Kyungsoo looked around.</p><p>“Thank you. Now make yourself at home,” Chanyeol put the luggage down in his room, “the bathroom is connected to the bedroom here. Go ahead and clean yourself up first!”</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded before going into the bedroom. Chanyeol's room was a medium size bed. There was a queen size bed in the middle, a walk in closet on the left of the door. It was simple, but homey. Kyungsoo opened his luggage, full of clothes, his stuffed bear penguin he was given when he was 6, and his toothbrush. Kyungsoo grabbed his oversized t-shirt and his boxers before going to the bathroom.</p><p>Kyungsoo stood under the shower for who knows how long. He stared at his belly. His belly was carrying his and Jongin’s child. A child that was never consented to be made, but was.</p><p>“Hey Soo, you okay?” Chanyeol asked from the bathroom doorway,</p><p>“Uh yeah,” Kyungsoo came back from zoning out.</p><p>“Okay… If you need anything I’ll be in the bedroom,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighed before soaping his body. He was here, with one of his dearest friends and he seemed to be zoning out.</p><p>After Kyungsoo cleaned himself he quickly dried himself up before putting his clothings on. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Chanyeol on his phone.</p><p>“Chanyeol?” the male instantly looked up at Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Uh where am I going to sleep?”</p><p>“On the bed,” Chanyeol laughed, “like when we were in high school and did sleepovers.”</p><p>“We were so young back then,” Kyungsoo pouted but walked over to the bed.</p><p>Chanyeol before heading to the bathroom to do what he needed. Kyungsoo sat on the bed, looking like a lost puppy. He zoned out until Chanyeol came back to the room.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Chanyeol woke up to Kyungsoo sleeping near him. Chanyeol smiled, before getting up. He did not want to wake up the pregnant male- mood swings you know.</p><p>Chanyeol made breakfast for the two- scrambled eggs and some rice. He knew he couldn’t cook well, but he still tried his best. As Chanyeol finished cleaning up, his phone ringed.</p><p>“Hello?” Chanyeol answered his phone.</p><p>Kyungsoo woke up, to an empty bed. He soon realized where he was, not with Jongin, he was with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo got up, and walked out of the bedroom.</p><p>The younger male saw Chanyeol talking on his phone, and the food on the table. Kyungsoo waited for Chanyeol to notice him standing there.</p><p>“Hold on Yixing,” Chanyeol said to the person on the phone, and then looked up at Kyungsoo,” Go ahead and eat!”</p><p>Kyungsoo blushed before going to sit at the table and pick at the food Chanyeol made.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, look Yixing, let’s talk at the office,”Chanyeol said to his friend before ending the call.</p><p>The taller man sat on the other side of Kyungsoo, before digging into his food.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, eat,” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo picking at his food.<br/>
Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol before bringing his spoon to his mouth. He chewed slowly.\</p><p>“Do you not like it? I’m sorry I usually do take outs, and don’t cook often,” Chanyeol grinned.</p><p>“No.. I just don’t feel like eating-” Kyungsoo got up from the table before rushing to the sink.</p><p>“Kyung,” Chanyeol followed Kyungsoo to the sink.</p><p>He stood by Kyungsoo as he puked out food. Chanyeol rubbed the youngers back, and stayed until he was gone.</p><p>“The doctor said you are at least 15 weeks.. Yet your bump isn’t showing Kyung.. You need to stay strong for him,” Chanyeol rubbed the younger's back.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded as a response, before standing up. Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo clean up, and made sure the baby was okay.</p><p>“You want to tag along with me? I have a meeting with some friends, but Ima head over to Mom’s place after that,” Chanyeol said to Kyungsoo as he washed the dishes. Kyungsoo sitting on the island.</p><p>“I’m okay with that,” Kyungsoo smiled. It was hard to decline Chanyeol when he was helping him through everything.</p><p>After cleaning, the two got ready to leave for Chanyeol’s studio (company kinda), where he was meeting his friends.</p><p>As the two got closer to Chanyeol’s building, Kyungsoo’s anxiety grew. When he first went to Jongin’s workplace, the younger lashed out at him, to never show up again. Kyungsoo was a burden to Jongin.</p><p>“Are you sure it is going to be okay?” Kyungsoo asked as they entered the building.</p><p>“Obviously! I own the company, Soo! If anyone wants to harm you, I’ll be here,” Chanyeol smiled, sensing Kyungsoo’s anxiety. The elder held onto Kyungsoo’s hand, keeping him close.</p><p>They both walked up the stairs, where Chanyeol’s meeting was. They entered a small grey room, filled with one table and many chairs around it. The two were the first one there</p><p>“Come here,” Chanyeol tugged Kyungsoo’s hand to follow him. They walked over to the front of the table and sat down. Chanyeol pulled out his documents he had brought with him.</p><p>“KYUNGSOO!” A loud voice screeched through the door.<br/>
Baekhyun came through the door. He almost jumped onto Kyungsoo, but stopped when Chanyeol put an arm around Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Geez, sorry for being too clingy to your boyfriend,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He’s pregnant Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cheeks turned red but pretend it wasn’t there.</p><p>“Sure whatever,” Baekhyun smirked before turning his attention on Kyungsoo,” MY BABY! How are you? Do you need help? Are you okay? Where that little boy go? Do you need a place to stay-”</p><p>“Baekhyun. I am okay. I’m staying at Chanyeol’s. I do not need to worry you,” Kyungsoo cut Baekhyun off.</p><p>“Ou really?” Baekhyun finally sat down, “Is it a boy or girl? How many weeks?”</p><p>“We don’t know yet.. I still have to set up a time to go,” Kyungsoo pouted.</p><p>“Do you want to go together? I can take you the next time you go! Why do you look so small though? Is Chanyeol not feeding you-” Baekhyun kept talking and asking questions. He loved Kyungsoo ever since they met in highschool. They were like best friends. Best buddies. They did so much together. Well, if Chanyeol was not busy.</p><p>“Baekhyun, you are stressing him,” Chanyeol glared at the older.</p><p>“Sure whatever. You act like an overprotective boyfriend and you guys aren’t even together!” Baekhyun whined.</p><p>“Baekhyun, shut up,” another male entered the room. He was a little taller than Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.</p><p>“Why don’t you mind your own business, Jongdae,” Baekhyun smiled, but it was not a nice smile.</p><p>“Whatever,” Jongdae rolled his eyes before he looks at Kyungsoo, “ Ah you must be Chanyeol’s guest that Yixing was telling us about. Nice to meet you, I’m Jongdae.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too,” Kyungsoo stuttered.</p><p>“Ah Chanyeol you got a really cute one,” two other males walked into the room.</p><p>“We are friends, if any of you guys forgot,” Chanyeol gave them a straight face.</p><p>“We are only friends,” Baekhyun mocked Chanyeol, “And I’m straight and going to hell for tabooing myself.”</p><p>Kyungsoo watched as three more males  walked into the room. The tall Chinese male came into the room, and locked eyes with Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Yixing?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow at the Chinese male.</p><p>“Kyungsoo,” Yixing smiled at the younger.</p><p>“You know him?” Chanyeol asked.</p><p>“Yeah.. He’s…” Kyungsoo looked over at Chanyeol.</p><p>“I am Jongin’s childhood friend, though I don’t think I can be called that anymore,” Yixing frowns.</p><p>“I am also Jongin’s older brother,” Junmyeon smiled towards Kyungsoo, “I’m sorry to hear what happened to you. I will have to beat that little boy.”</p><p>“No, no. It’s okay.. It made me realize how unhappy I was either way,” Kyungsoo gave the elder a sad smile.</p><p>The room went silent before Chanyeol started the meeting. They sat in the room for almost two hours. Kyungsoo was getting bored, since this was not his field of work, nor was he even paying attention. Kyungsoo was also getting hungry, but he did not want to disturb Chanyeol’s meeting.</p><p>“I may know someone who can help with the dance practices. I’ve known him for a while, and I bet he would love to dance!” Yixing said.</p><p>“Wait who?” Junmyeon asked. It seemed like the two had a thing for each other, but no one said anything.</p><p>“Oh Sehun!”</p><p>“Wait! You mean THE Oh Sehun?” Baekhyung gasped, “Omg no way!”</p><p>“What do you mean by The Oh Sehun?” Jongdae joked.</p><p>“You don’t even know~ He is like the best dancer ever! No offence to you Minseok and Yixing, BUT oH my god. He can dance,” Baekhyun fangirled.</p><p>“Dude, you need to stop fangirling over every guy we want to bring into our team,” Minseok laughed.</p><p>“I do not fangirl over all of them!” Baekhyun whined.</p><p>“Taemin? Taehyung? Minho? Who is next?” Junmyeon said in the flattest voice ever.</p><p>“Sehun is gonna be next if we get him to join our team,” Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>“Didn’t he fangirl over you Yixing at one point?” Jongdae pointed out.</p><p>“Hey! I did not!” Baekhyun whined.</p><p>“Wait let’s bring out the receipts,” Minseok brought out his phone.</p><p>“No,” Baekhyun launched himself towards Minseok.</p><p>“Baekhyun!” Someone screeched.</p><p>It was a commotion. The rest of them watched as Baekhyun almost strangled Minseok and Jongdae. Kyungsoo watched as everything went down. He has never been happier to see everyone around him this happy. This was family.</p><p>After the meeting with everyone, Chanyeol assigned them all to a task before the next meeting (which was two days from now) and they all left.</p><p>“Kyungie~ Let’s hang out sometimes!” Baekhyun hugged his friend.</p><p>“Yes, I do miss you,” Kyungsoo hugged the elder back.</p><p>“I am so glad you are in a better spot. Tell me when you want to go out together!” Baekhyun smiled and left Kyungsoo with Chanyeol.</p><p>“Let’s go see Mom and Dad!” Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo.</p><p>The two arrived at Chanyeol’s parents house, his sister playing outside with her husband and their family dog Toben.</p><p>Once Yoona saw Kyungsoo, she ran towards the smaller boy.</p><p>“Kyungsoo!” Yoora hugged her younger friends so hard,”Omg it’s been so long since I last saw you! How have you been?”</p><p>“Hi Yoora,” Kyungsoo smiled.</p><p>“What about me!” Chanyeol walked around the two. Toben ran up to the three, and jumped around Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Look we all miss you!” Yoora laughed as Toben tired to get Kyungsoo’s attention.</p><p>“I swear everyone loves you more than me,” Chanyeol pouted as they all walked to the house.</p><p>“Everyone loves you, Chan. Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo rubbed Chanyeol’s arm as they walked by each other.</p><p>Yoora noticed.</p><p>It’s been a few weeks since Kyungsoo got kicked out, and have been living with Chanyeol. The older was able to help him get a job at a cafe through Minseok’s connection. It was also close to Chanyeol’s company, so they could go to each other while they were on lunch break. Kyungsoo would walk to the building everyday after work, and stay with Chanyeol until he was done. Kyungsoo’s baby bump was also showing now. It may have been late, but he was willing to stay healthy for the sake of his child.</p><p>Kyungsoo walked into the building, greeting Yeri, the front desk lady. She was with Joy and Wendy.</p><p>“Hi Kyungsoo~” They all said together.</p><p>“Hi Wendy, Hi Joy, Hi Yeri,” Kyungsoo greeted them each. Everyone here loves Kyungsoo. Sometimes he would bring free cupcakes that his boss gave him, and sometimes he would make his own to bring to the staff here. </p><p>Kyungsoo walked towards the elevator, going up to Chanyeol’s office, Baekhyun caught him before he entered the elevator.</p><p>“Chanyeol is in an important meeting right now,” Baekhyun stressed, before pulling the younger towards the practice room.</p><p>“Really?” Kyungsoo asked. He was so used to sitting in Chanyeol’s office, even when he was in a meeting. He would take small naps, and even wake up to Chanyeol sitting next to him.</p><p>“Yes really. I get that you want to get with him, but you both are too weak to see that, but like it really is important. Hopefully he can sign a deal with international companies so we can expand!” Baekhyun smiled.</p><p>Chanyeol’s only artist was a small group of three. Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae. His best vocalist but he wants to make a bigger boy group. One that would satisfy the fans. </p><p>“Look!” Baekhyun pointed into the practice room. There was a brunette boy dancing, teaching at least 14 year olds how to dance.</p><p>“Is that Sehun?” Kyungsoo chuckled.</p><p>“Yes! Omg he is so handsome and cute. And how he works with children,” Baekhyun squealed.</p><p>“Have you talked to him yet? You are the artist here,” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“I got a date with him tonight,” Baekhyun grinned.</p><p>“No way?” Kyungsoo looked so shocked. He was happy but a date with Baekhyun?</p><p>“Yes! I am so happy! I want to introduce you to him!’ Baekhyun smiled before opening the room.</p><p>“Alright, let’s see you all do it one more time and then we can take a fifteen,” Sehun smiled.</p><p>Sehun noticed the two males come in, and sit in the back of the room. He smiled at Baekhyun, waving at him.</p><p>“Ou Mister Sehun has a crush!” One of the kids squealed as they danced.</p><p>“Hey! Do you want me to tell your mom that you have been misbehaving during class. Minnie?” Sehun laughed at this kid.</p><p>“No,” The whole group giggled, as they knew they all were to good and Sehun liked them all.</p><p>On their fifteen, Sehun walked to the back where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sat.</p><p>“Hello,” Sehun greeted the two.</p><p>“Hi,” Kyungsoo shyly greeted him. Sehun was beautiful. His features were well defined, but not as good as Chanyeols.</p><p>“I’m guessing you are Chanyeol’s boyfriend?” Sehun asked.</p><p>“Uh.. no? We are just really good friends,” Kyungsoo blushed as Sehun’s statement.</p><p>“Yeah and I’m going out with Sehun tonight,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “You both can’t confess your love for each other and it is so sad!”</p><p>“I just want time? Can I not have that? It’s only been five months,” Kyungsoo frowned.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve seen you before,” Sehun said, “Weren’t you at the Kim’s Fashion Line building a few months back? With Jongin?”</p><p>Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun before the elder got up and walked up to the younger.</p><p>“In this household, as in company, we do not bring up that name. Why? Because Kyungsoo here was..” Baekhyun line formed a line. That was new.</p><p>Sehun nodded, understanding that something was wrong. He apologized, but Kyungsoo said it was okay. Not many people knew anyways.</p><p>“Is that a baby bump?” Sehun saw Kyungsoo’s hand rub his stomach, something the pregnant man started doing when he was anxious.</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Kyungsoo looked down at his bump, and smiled.</p><p>“Aw, cute!” Sehun squealed, “If Baekhyun becomes his Godfather, it means I will be too. And I love kids.”</p><p>Baekhyun looked up at sehun, “What? What do you mean you will become one too?”</p><p>Kyungsoo watched as the two had a small baby fit. It was cute.. Like a relationship. Something Kyungsoo could not have.</p><p>Chanyeol walked into the practice room, and the two were bickering.</p><p>“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol called to the younger.</p><p>“Hi Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo kept himself stuck to the chair. He did not need his friends making more fun of him and his feelings.</p><p>“Yeri said that Baekhyun dragged you to a practice room, so I guess I guess which practice room it was is right,” Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>“No Sehun! You can not be Kyungsoo’s Godfather! You are not even part of the family-” Baekhyun whined.</p><p>“Not yet!” Sehun laughed. Baekhyun pouted.</p><p>“Yah! Your fifteen is over, shouldn’t you be teaching the kids? And Baekhyun! Your team is looking for you!” Chanyeol grinned at the two.</p><p>“But…” Baekhyun pouted before leaving the practice room.</p><p>“I swear I’ll be done before teaching their lesson before they even go home!” Sehun gathered all the kids.</p><p>“Good!” Chanyeol laughed. </p><p>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo left the younger one alone to teach his students. The two walked out to Chanyeol’s car and went to their shared home.</p><p>“You both share rooms together, and you aren’t even fucking I’m-” Baekhyun screeched to Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo was still working, but Baekhyun had come to visit him so they could hang out.</p><p>“Baek, shut up,” Kyungsoo groaned.</p><p>“I know you want his dick but like you are pregnant and all, and I am sorry,” Baekhyun grinned.</p><p>“Baekhyun I swear to god-” Kyungsoo almost choked his friend.</p><p>The door rang, and a couple came into the cafe.</p><p>“Jongin!” Luhan beamed from the register.</p><p>Kyungsoo choked on his drink, and Baekhyun looked up. Kyungsoo quickly hid into the booth that they were sitting at.</p><p>“Kyung, you wanna help,” Luhan asked, since they busy.</p><p>Baekhyun quickly called Chanyeol.</p><p>“Sure,” the pregnant male replied.</p><p>Kyungsoo got out from his hiding spot, and walked head down to the registers. He didn’t even look at Jongin when the other looked over.  Kyungsoo quickly helped the customers behind Jongin, as he was taking his sweet time.</p><p>“Is it mines?” Jongin pointed to Kyungsoo’s belly.</p><p>Kyungsoo did not reply, and kept helping the customers. His feet was hurting, and he felt nasuase. </p><p>“Kyung, Ima check what is taking Kris and Yuqi so long to make those pastries,” Luhan sighed as they were running out of sweets to sell.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded before finishing up with his last customer. Baekhyun watched as a distressed Kyungsoo cleaned up the cafe a bit.</p><p>“Chanyeol where are you?” Baekhyun kept texting Chanyeol to get his ass here.</p><p>Kyungsoo started walking to the back.</p><p>“Kyungsoo,” Jongin said in an aggressive voice.</p><p>Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, and waited for Jongin to continue.</p><p>“Is that my child?” Jongin said more seriously.</p><p>“I do not know what youre talking about?” Kyungsoo said in the most steady voice he could bring himself to.</p><p>“Tell me Kyungsoo. You must be at least four or five months,” Jongin glared at Kyungsoo.</p><p>“As I said, I do not know what you are saying,” Kyungsoo turned around and glared back at Jongin.</p><p>“Yes you do-”</p><p>Chanyeol walked into the cafe.</p><p>“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol saw Jongin, with his next bitch.</p><p>“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol walked over to him.</p><p>“Are you okay? Baekhyun asked me to come as quickly as possible,” Chanyeol hugged the younger, sensing he was very anxious.</p><p>“Yeah I am now,” Kyungsoo hugged the other back.</p><p>“Sorry Jongin- Hey Chanyeol!” Luhan walked back to the cafe.</p><p>“I’m taking Kyungsoo home,” Chanyeol said to Luhan.</p><p>“Sure take him! I’ll get someone else to cover for him!” Luhan smiled. He knew how overprotective Chanyeol was, and he had always listened to the younger. (Chanyeol’s family was also one of the sponsors to hsi cafe so)</p><p>Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo gather his things and they both walked out.</p><p>“Yah Kyungsoo! I am not done talking to you!” Jongin yelled as the two walked away.</p><p>“Yes you are,”  Chanyeol butt in, holding Kyungsoo close to his side.</p><p>“And who are you? His whore?” Jongin sneared.</p><p>“No, his friend. And if I were you, I would walk away. Just because you are highly known as a fashion designer and model, make you nothing compared to me,” Chanyeol growled, and walked off with Kyungsoo.</p><p>“That’s kinda sad, Kyungsoo went for someone who had money but no feeling, and now he is with someone who loves him,” Baekhyun laughed and ran after his friends.</p><p>That night, Chanyeol spoiled Kyungsoo. He bought the food Kyungsoo wanted to eat, and let him watch the sad drama he always watched without Chanyeol (because Chanyeol did not want to cry), Chanyeol let Kyungsoo cuddle into him on the couch, even though that was bad for the child.</p><p>“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo hugged the elder tightly.</p><p>“Yes?” Chanyeol looked down at Kyungsoo.</p><p>“I.. Would you like to.. Stay in our life? Like it’s okay if you don’t want to, but like I would really like if you did. I do like you, more than a friend, You give me a lot of hope, and I just.. I want you in my baby’s life, and I know you will give him everything he needs and-” Kyungsoo cried.</p><p>“No, don’t cry,” Chanyeol wiped away Kyungsoo’s tears,”I will.. I will love to be there when you give birth, and I would love to be there every step of the way of his growth.”</p><p>“Really?” Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol.</p><p>“Yes. And I would love you until I die. I love you so much, more than a friend too. I love you so much,” Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo tightly.</p><p>They waited until Sungho was born before the two got married. Even if Kyungsoo’s baby bump was not big, Chanyeol did not want Kyungsoo to stress over anything.</p><p>They got married during the spring, as Sungho came during in the fall. They wanted to give time for the child to be a little older so he would not be a bother. But Sungho was the best boy ever. He never cried unless Kyungsoo was gone for any longer than 2 hours. He rarely threw a fit, and loved being around Chanyeol.</p><p>Once Chanyeol and Kyungsoo got married, they decided to travel to Hawaii for their honeymoon, taking Sungho. He was the happiest boy when he walked on the sand. He was the happiest when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol gave him attention.</p><p>Then Chanyeol decided that he wanted to travel the world and make his company bigger. He wanted to be able to be the one who went to multiple countries to scout people for talent. He started to not go back home for months, so he would bring Kyungsoo and Sungho along. </p><p>_</p><p>“Mommy! This house is huge!” Sungho exclaimed, “Daddy, you did great!”</p><p>“Of course I did! What do you think I would get for you and your future siblings?” Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo smacked chanyeol chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol pouted towards Kyungsoo before winking at Sungho.</p><p>“Can I go look at my room?” Sungho jumped up and down.</p><p>“Ah yes! Let’s go look at your room!” Chanyeol exclaimed, before grabbing Sungho and Kyungsoo’s hand.</p><p>They all walked together to one of the rooms on the left.</p><p>“This is your room Sunggie! I hope you like it! Daddy did his best to get a house that would fit you!” Chanyeol kissed Sungho.</p><p>“I LOVE IT!” Sungho said before running around.</p><p>“Did I do great?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo.<br/>
“You did the best,” Kyungsoo pecked Chanyeol on the lips.</p><p>“So.. Then do I get… Anything special?” Chanyeol smirked before kissing Kyungsoo again.</p><p>“Mommy, Daddy, no ewww” Sungho stuck out his tongue at his parents.</p><p>“When you get Sungho’s room put all together, sure,” Kyungsoo laughed before looking at Sungho, who standing in his big room</p><p>“When will I get some alone time with you,” Chanyeol pouted before looking at his son. </p><p>“When you stop being a big baby,” Kyungsoo laughed and helped Sungho unpack his luggage. Chanyeol laughed along, and then went to help Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Mommy, are you going to work again? Will I be able to go stay at Uncle Baekhyun’s farm?” Sungho asked.</p><p>“I don’t think so baby. They live very far from here, and even if I would love for you to be there with them, it is only if they have time,” Kyungsoo pouted.After Chanyeol and Kyungsoo started to not always be in Korea, Baekhyun decided that he wanted to start his own life. He was still young and wanted to do more than just singing. Baekhyun was popular, but he was able to get away from it with Sehun. Sehun followed Baek to the farm side, making a small dance studio to teach kids.</p><p>“Hey Kyungsoo, every since the news that I was coming back is going around the company, I need to go back. I think these are the most exhausting people ever,” Chanyeol complained before kissing Kyungsoo goodbye.</p><p>“It’s okay, right Sungho? We will make the best of today. We will also go visit Grandma and Grandpa!” Kyungsoo smiled.</p><p>Chanyeol nodded before kissing Sungho goodbye.</p><p>“Bye Daddy! Come back before dark though! The scary monster might get you,” Sungho sighed but kissed his daddy goodbye.</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled, and promised Sungho he would come back before sunset.</p><p>Once Chanyeol left the two, Sungho and Kyungsoo started to clean up the house. Once they unpacked what went in their room, Kyungsoo suggested they go to Luhan’s cafe.</p><p>“I will get to meet Uncle Luhan!” Sungho sung.</p><p>“Yes, and you will get to meet his son too,” Kyungsoo smiled.</p><p>Kyungsoo dresses Sungho for the weather. It may have felt like summer in California, but it was winter in Seoul. Kyungsoo dressed up Sungho in a coat and mittens. Not forgetting his scarf. Kyungsoo dressed himself up before they left the house.</p><p>The cafe was warm.The strong smell of coffee and cupcakes rushed into the two boys' faces as they walked in.</p><p>“Omg, wait do not tell me. Kyungsoo!?” Kris giddley called from the registered.</p><p>“KYUNGSOO’S BACK!” Yuqi yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>“Uncle soo!” a little boy ran into Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Hi Renjun!” Kyungsoo hugged the little boy.</p><p>Sungho looked up at Kyungsoo, as he did not know who the boy was.</p><p>“Sungho, this is Renjun. Uncle Luhan’s boy,” Kyungsoo smiled at his son, rubbing his back.</p><p>“H-hi! I’m Sungho!” Sungho timidly smiled.</p><p>“Hi! I am Renjun!” Renjun smiled at Sungho, “I am eight years old.”</p><p>“I am six, so you are hyung?” Sungho said.</p><p>“Yay! Let’s go play!” Renjun grabbed Sungho’s hand before dragging the younger boy to the back kitchen.</p><p>“Be careful!” Kyungsoo said to the two boys.</p><p>“Kyungsoo!” Luhan, Minseok and Yixing said all together as they walked into the cafe.</p><p>“Hi!” Kyungsoo greeted them all.</p><p>“It’s so nice to have you back,” Yixing smiled.</p><p>“Same here,” Minseok hugged the younger boy.</p><p>“Where is Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“Chanyeol is in a meeting with him,” Yixing pouted.</p><p>“Ah, well we all must get together soon! Let’s eat out soon!” Kyungsoo beamed at the elders.</p><p>“Oh yes yes we do!” Luhan laughed.</p><p>“We shall get Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongdae!” Minseok hyperly jumped up and down,<br/>
They all hung out at Luhan’s cafe, though it was getting busy. Kyungsoo decided to help them, while the busy hours passed.</p><p>Kyungsoo could not ask for more. Friends that loved him. A family that he loved and loved him back. His parents in law were the best, and loved and cared for him. His past did not matter no more. He never looked back, and continued to love what he had. </p><p>He was going to be alright. Even when Jongin asked for a DNA test, and wanted to share custody of Sungho, Kyungsoo fought so hard to not. Jongin already left him when he kicked him out. He had not needed that at all. Sungho would be Chanyeol’s, even if he would not know until he was older. Kyungsoo would rather have Chanyeol love Sungho and their incoming baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tea but I wrote this in one day (counting all the hours lol)</p><p>anyways this is also on AFF &amp; Wattpad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>